Moments Between Sleep
by heavensblackcat
Summary: Nero can't sleep, because in his dreams is a woman he calls Mother. He's certain she's part of his past but he just can't shake the bad feeling he gets whenever he's around her. She laid a clawed hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon, Nero."
1. Chapter 1

**Heavensblackcat: And here's my try at something new! I've always wondered about Nero's heritage so here's my explanation for it. Sorry for any mistakes, and the two OCs I'm introducing. But hey if you don't like OCs don't read, or hey give it a try! It's appreciated...Just please no flames. I can't stand rude, degrading, brash, people who find nothing better than trash other peoples writing. I know that OCs can get annoying, redundant, and blah, blah, blah, but still-Anyway since this is turning into a giant rant I'll just begin with the story. Since I'm betting some of you won't read this anyway.**

* * *

Sometimes the strength of motherhood is greater than natural laws.

-Babara Kingsolver

_My children…_

Rain hissed across the pavement. Sending, all the nightlife inside early as the rain and now fog spread across the city. A lone figure emerged from the fog.

Back hunched against the rain. Black jacket drawn around her body, the figure walked on as the rain poured down harder.

_How could you take them away?_

The city was still in disarray, but it was slowly it was recovering. That was proof enough as some rambunctious laughter from a bar escaped outside. The woman continued against the rain trying to find some trace of her children.

_My precious babies, where are you?_

By some motherly instinct, she could sense one of them nearby. Maybe it was her first born, her son, the one that looked just like his father, or maybe the girl, her beautiful baby girl. She must look just like her mother, not like the filthy infernal man that was her father.

_You must be suffering so._

The man that she had loved, but now wished desperately to shove his beloved sword up his- Something moved. In the fog she could see something move. Her mouth watered with the prospect of feeding on their dark energy.

_But you don't have to worry anymore. _

She once was a beautiful human woman. She made any man look at her in lust and any woman envy her easy beauty. Now she was reduced to _this_! She had to resort to feeding on monsters to keep her alive.

The monster came closer to her. It sniffed the air finding that its prey within easy reach. The woman grinned straightening up. She was _so_ hungry, and this one smelled particularly _yummy_.

_Because…_

It leaped, and in a flash it lost the battle. The woman smiled as she dug her hands into the contorted flesh, reveling in the warm squashy insides. With an effortless tug, she pulled her blood soaked hand out of the monster.

She licked the blood off her hand before dragging the monster into an alleyway to enjoy the rest of her meal.

_Mama's coming._

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: I hopped you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HBC: Well, heres chapter two! Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I probably won't be updating this for awhile because I'm going on a music trip, so I made it extra long (for me that is)!**

**Tell me if I've gotten something wrong with Nero, Kyrie, or Dante; or tell me if I've gotten something right with their characters! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE! I'm introducing two more characters in this chapter! More mystery as well! As always READ & REVIEW, please.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Clocks**

**As we sleep, we walk**

**-VersaEmerge, Clocks**

Nero quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to awaken Kyrie. Slowly he padded down the hallway, downstairs, and into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he filled it with water.

He drowned it quickly. Setting the empty glass on the counter, Nero leaned against it. Even in the darkness he could see the shaking outline of his human hand.

His dream unsettled him._ Okay, deep breath, Nero._ He told himself. _Think what the dream was about._ Maybe if he took it apart piece by piece, it wouldn't scare him.

It started out simple enough. A mysterious woman was walking through the streets of Fortuna. It was dark, rainy, and foggy. She was looking for her children, which were taken away from her.

Nero took another breath and sunk to the floor, and put his knees up to his chest.

She started ranting about their father. Her husband, maybe? Then she sensed a demon. Not too uncommon in Fortuna now a days. The demon attacked, and she beat it, and, and…

Oh, god.

He couldn't think of the rest. Sure Nero had seen some pretty gory soft in his days, but now this once human woman eating a demon.

It was too much to digest. Pardon the pun.

"Nero?" The light turned on. Startled, Nero looked up to see Kyrie standing at the doorway.

"Yeah," He answered. Nero didn't like the way that Kyrie looked at him. Was that fear, or worry?

"Are you okay?" She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Nero gratefully put his head on hers. "It's nothing just a bad dream." It was just a dream, nothing but a dream. It couldn't be true, just a way for his mind to scare him. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Kyrie didn't respond, but snuggled closer to him. Comforting him in what little ways she can.

* * *

"I really don't have time for this, old man." She mocked, storming into the apartment building. "I'm not her babysitter, and frankly I just don't care."

The man, who walked surprisingly fast for someone his age, sighed and trailed behind the girl as she took the stairs. "Lea, I know that you and Aria aren't on good terms-"

She spun around mid-step. "Good terms," she laughed, "In case you've forgotten, she tried to kill me! Me, her own daughter," She growled before turning around.

"I understand that, but do you want someone to suffer as you did." Lord knows, that he suffered for all his mistakes.

Her hand paused on the railing. "I'm sure, she won't go after them. Aria's probably looking for _him_." She didn't look back at him.

This child just won't listen. "Lea, what's going to happen, when she doesn't find him? Your mother's sick." He followed her up two more flights of stairs.

"And who made her that way? Surly not I. Who told her that turning into a demon was the only way to get her children back? It defiantly, wasn't me. Who took away her -" Damn child and her smart mouth, he cursed silently. She was never going to listen.

It was time to play dirty.

"What's going to happen when your brother finds out everything? What you really are? Who his father and mother are? He'd be crushed." She turned to face him on the landing to the sixth floor.

Ah, how fast the time flies when you're arguing.

Lea sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm expecting to be compensated for my time."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less of you."

* * *

Dante was bored.

He was very bored.

He was so bored that if somebody walked in, and told him they'd pay him in strawberry sundaes, and root beer floats, if he cleaned out their gutters, he'd take it.

Okay, maybe not that bored, but it was close enough.

He hadn't seen Trish or Lady in two weeks.

TWO WEEKS!

He hadn't heard from the kid in twice as long.

The elder slayer needed some amusement, and fast.

Just on cue the heavy mistreated doors opened, "How can I help you? Need the bathroom?" He asked studying the two that just walked in. He gestured with his hand behind him. "It's in the back."

The girl, a little younger than the kid, covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. The older man right besides her looked at him with annoyance. "We're here to request a mission."

Dante perked up with interest. He placed his feet on the floor and sat up straight, well, straighter than usual. _Finally, some amusement, _He thought happily.

"Well you came to the right guy." He grinned.

"Of course," the old man stepped forward, and placed a metal briefcase on the desk. "I'm prepared to pay you handsomely."

Dante liked the sound of this already. "So, how much are we talking?"

The latches clicked open. The slayer let out a low whistle. "And that's only half of the down payment. You'll get the rest when you complete you're mission."

A small alarm went off in Dante's head. He had some pretty sweet gigs back in the day, but this…It was too much, way too much. Even Lady didn't get paid this much, and her services are pretty costly.

The down payment alone was enough to cover all his dept to Lady and then some.

He picked up a bundle of crisp new hundred dollar bills. "What are you asking me to do?"

The girl leaned on Dante's desk and slid a picture in front of him. "I want you to kill this woman." Dante looked down at the photo. The teen's manicured finger tapped above a scowling, but beautiful woman; however Dante's eyes were drawn to the man in photo. _Vergil…_

* * *

Take a deep breath.

Count backwards slowly.

Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

Zero

Nero was horrified. On a whim, he had explored the downtown area of his dream.

Just a whim.

But when he came to the alley, where Mo-the woman had eaten that demon.

He had found blood and a demonic carcass torn open.

The carcass was completely empty. No blood, organs, or meat inside or out. The slayer shook his head.

This can't be happening. It just can't. It was getting harder to breath.

_My son, it's time to wake up! Mama has some fun things for us to play today! Hurry, get up and dressed! The woman in Nero's head smiled, sweetly._

_Nero, _Nero, _it's_ time _to_ w_a_k_e _up…

* * *

**HBC: As always, thanks for reading! And please, I'm begging you! Please review. I don't know what I'm doing wrong...or right if you don't tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavensblackcat: Whew! What a long week! Anyway, I'm going to update before I hit the weekend blues. In other words, homework. Chicago was great, if I don't mind saying. And this chapter has gone through editing, and rewriting, so it has to be good. At least I hope, at least good enough to get reviews.**

**Because I love reviews. I even take anonymous (hint, hint). Half of this chapter is dedicated to SirenaLoreley and Dengel1995**** for reviewing chapter two! And think you SirenaLorely for reviewing twice! I'm very grateful. Thank you. **

**Anyway, since I'm ranting. I'll just leave you to skip this part and let you read the chapter. **

**Tonight's (Today's) chapter is inspired by VersaEmerge's Consider the Sea. ****Happy reading! **

* * *

_Tides will rise, the time will call_

_Wish I never saw it fall beneath_  
_Who we are and what we've done_  
_It hasn't shown_

********Chapter Three: Consider the Sea

****

**Dante picked up the phone on the last ring. "Devil May Cr****y," he paused. "It's Kyrie, right?"**

He nodded thoughtfully. "So the kid's been acting strange," Another longer pause.

"I've got a job right now, but as soon as I'm finished I'll be right down." The slayer had to smile at the thankfulness of her tone.

"It's no problem. Take good care of the kid till then. Bye." He set the antique phone down and leaned against the front of the desk.

"Where were we?" He asked blue eyes hard.

The old man and the teenage girl looked at each other. "Well, Gramps, explain." Her tone was cool. She flipped a bit of blond hair away from her face. "We're waiting."

Gramps cleared his throat, and flipped the photo around in his head. Studying the couple, "The woman is my daughter, and this man, Vergil, is her husband."

Dante scoffed. "I can't imagine my brother as the settling down type."

The man shook his head. "That's what she told people, but in reality it was only a deal. She would give him a son, and he would…"

"Give her companionship." The girl peered at Dante from underneath her bangs. "Basically a boy toy she can show off to all her friends."

The old man shot her a glare. "It wasn't like that-"

"Don't give us any bullcrap. I'm sure; Mr. Dante wouldn't want to hear any lies that puts his dear brother in the wrong light."

Dante shook his head. Deep down, he really wished that his brother had found love. Found a way out of the dark abyss that swallowed him up. But sadly, he will always be his cold, calculating self. Just this time he didn't know what his brother was planning.

"She did give him a son." The girl broke into Dante's thoughts, "But he was taken away from her." She shrugged. "Towards the end she made a deal and got turned into a demon. I guess that was from the madness."

"She wasn't mad!" Gramps growled.

She scoffed, "Yeah, that's why her son was taken away from her, she tried to kill her-" She stopped counting on her middle finger.

"I think I've heard enough." Dante interrupted.

"So you'll take it?" The slayer couldn't deny the hope that seemed to light up the old man's eyes.

"Might as well, I've got nothing better to do." Dante shrugged, and maybe he'll get some insight into his brother's life, hopefully.

"Thank you. I'm sure you and Lea will work very well together."

"What?"

"What!"

Dante and Lea looked at Gramps.

"I'm afraid that I'm going out of town for business, and Lea knows the most next to me. I'm leaving this job in capable hands."

"No, no way, I'm not working with him. Nope, nada, not happening-"

"Lea, shut up. Dante, Lea is a master at finding information. She will be of good use."

Dante sighed. "As long as she doesn't get in my way…"

"The goal of the mission is to find my daughter before she finds her son." Gramps said, switching topics.

"What happens when she finds her son?"

"Well," Lea looked sidelong at Dante. "If she looks anything like your brother," She smiled, a thin twitching of the lips. "She'll kill him."

* * *

Kyrie stood in the doorway to her and Nero's room. She didn't tell him that she'd called Dante. She didn't tell him how afraid she was for him. Afraid of losing him to whatever it was that was haunting him.

She could feel the entity on the very edge of her consciousness. Sometimes if she tried hard enough she could even see the outline of it.

"Kyrie?" Nero looked up at her sleepily. He hadn't been able to sleep much lately, two or three hours a night. It was starting to take its toll.

She smiled and crawled into bed next to him. Cuddling closer, "Yes, Nero?" She looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He spoke slowly drowsily. "I'm…" He broke off.

"Nero!" Kyrie pushed herself up with her arms, panicked.

There was her demonic knight, sleeping silently. No sign of a nightmare on his face. Kyrie breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe tonight he'd get some sleep.

* * *

The corridors were white. The floors were white. Everything thing in this God forsaken place was white.

The only thing that wasn't white was a small trail of blood that led down to the left of the corridor.

Nero took a deep breath and followed the red trail. Right, left, left, then finally right before it led to a large sunroom.

The room was alive with color. Flowers and plants covered the floor, walls and furniture. Inside the room was a sole occupant, a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She looked familiar."Hello Nero." She smiled at him from a vine couch. "Come in, have some tea."

She waved a hand and a teapot poured two cups of tea.

Nero, sensing no threat, went in and sat down. A cup flew over and set itself on his lap. "Who are you? And what's with the blood on the floor?"

The woman sighed, amused. "Don't you remember me? Of course you don't. He took good care to erase your memories." She talked fast, and steered away from the blood on the floor.

Nero blinked. "Who's he?"

"Your father, of course! He was a good man. He rescued you from your mother after all."

It took a moment to Nero to control him chaotic emotions. "What are you talking about?"

The woman stood up. "All things come in good time. I promise." She sat her hand on Nero's head and ruffled his soft white hair. "There are some that will lead you astray, Nero dear. Listen to those you trust. Also…" She trailed off in a quiet whisper. Nero had to move his head slightly closer to listen. Pale lips brushed his ear.

She took his hand off his head and walked towards the door.

"Wait! At least give me your name!" Nero called dropping his untouched cup on the floor.

"It's Noel." The words were hard to catch and as soon as they were spoken. Noel was gone.

* * *

Lea woke panting the last bits of a nightmare echoing in her head. Throwing the covers off her legs, she walked to the bathroom.

The light burned her eyes when she clicked it on. Moving the bit of white hair out of her face, she studied herself in the cracked mirror.

Everything was black. Cautiously, lifted her hand and fingered the hollow eye socket, then the patchwork of thin unnoticeable scars that crisscrossed the right side of her face, and finally ending at the hairline just above her ear. The fire had destroyed her right eye.

The woman that did this Lea hadn't been seen since the night of the fire. And the teen still remembers when she was taken away screaming.

_"Lea! Lea! You can't take her away from me! Don't take my daughter away from me!"_

It was so long ago, but the reminders were always there.

* * *

Kyrie was amazed with what a full night sleep had done to Nero.

He was almost back to his regular self, almost. There was some underlying darkness that waited, but the morning brought hope to her and swelled her heart with love, and adoration. It was wonderful.

"You're really hungry this morning, Nero." Kyrie stated as he dug into his fifth omelet.

The young man smiled. "I feel amazing this morning Kyrie!" He stated. "I slept so well last night." Bemused, Kyrie smiled at him. His happiness was contagious this morning.

Strangely, Nero only remembered bits and pieces of his dream of Noel. What did they talk about? It was still a mystery to him, but, hell, he felt better than he had in weeks!

"I'm glad!" Kyrie looked at him. Studying him to make sure anything was wrong. It wasn't, thankfully. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to call Dante after all.

Nero smiled at Kyrie. He felt better, but for some reason there was a nagging feeling that he'd forgotten something important.

* * *

Aria looked up at the rising sun. It's been awhile since she'd been here to the beach. The last time was with Vergil, Noel, and the kids. Before everything went downhill, no, it was the night everything began to go downhill.

She remembered walking along the coast watching Noel chase the kids into the water. They'd looked so happy.

Vergil looked at the scene with distain. Nero should have been learning to fight, not playing. Lea, on the other hand, he didn't really care much about what she did.

Noel went and joined the adults.

"You should go play with the kids, Lord Vergil." She said, smiling. The wind and the water had bitten her checks and had made them red. _Lovely_, Aria thought, _she's always so lovely_.

"No thanks." Aria almost thought that he'd turn his nose up at her, but he'd never disrespect Noel, a true lady, in such a way.

"Come on Lord Vergil! They'd really appreciate it." She begged there was some underlying tone in that statement. Aria had scoffed at the time. There was no way that her Vergil would listen to the hired help.

But then he sighed and walked towards the kids. Aria gapped shocked as Nero and Lea smiled at him and tried to get him to join their game.

"Aria," Noel had said. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Of course I am! I just didn't expect my husband to listen to the advice of the help that's all."

The help sighed, "I'm still really sorry."

"When Vergil leaves again, just make sure you keep that child away from Nero. We don't want her to contaminate his mind." Aria growled, lowly.

"Of course, I will try my best."

That very night everything began to fall apart. Noel committed suicide, Vergil left, and Nero disappeared. All that she was left with was a child that wasn't hers. A girl she never wanted. A child that reminded her too much of what she lost.

Aria breathed in the fresh sea air. It was so beautiful out. The night and the ones after, she realized, were going to be so beautiful with everything she had planned.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Noel." The words echoed softly on the hill. A lone grave, sat gazing happily down on the ocean. The lone visitor gripped the headstone in a bought of dizziness.

The visitor had traveled a long way just to see her again. Blue eyes closed. Memories, sick whirring memories, danced around his head. Nero, Lea, Aria, Noel, Sanctus, Trish, Mundus, Lady, Arkham, Dante, Sparda, Mother….So many people, so many memories, so many wrongs.

Starting with Noel, what had he done? He remembered her smiling face. The lady like appearance, her fire… She reminded him of Mother.

Mother, who fought for her children, her love, and justice.

Mother, who gave everything up for her children and lover.

Noel was just like her.

And he was so very sorry.

So sorry…

* * *

**HBC: As always, please review...I mean it. I do. It gives me encouragement, and also tells me what I'm doing right and wrong. So take care, and review please. I'm also always open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavensblackcat: This chapter was inspired by Flyleaf's Arise. So happy reading and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Arise**

_ Tell the swine_

_We will make it out alive_

_There's a note in the pages of a book_

_So sleep tonight_

_We'll sleep dreamlessly this time_

_When we Awake we'll know that everything's alright_

Dante had to admit, the kid had some good information, even though it came at a price.

And that price was waking up at two in the God damned morning, listening to her drone on and on about useless facts, and making a mess of his office.

Sitting on his desk, left leg limply hanging off the edge and right knee bent the studs on her shoe lightly touching the edge of his telephone. She had made herself at home. Red glasses sat on her nose, a bright blue eye absorbing the information that she had gathered. Blonde hair covered her face.

"As I was saying, Mr. Dante, it would be better to look into Aria's former residence. She's probably at the place she feels that her son will come back to her." Her eye never left the paper.

"Hey kid, its Dante. Cut the formality crap." He lounged on his chair, his boots barely touching the girl's thigh.

"Of course, my apologies Mr. Dante," She sighed and turned the page.

Dante raised a sliver eyebrow. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to listen to your elders?" The girl stiffened.

"I don't have parents, so I had no one to teach me." She replied slowly, eyes trailing down the page.

Dante sighed. Well shit, that was bad. He should have known not to bring up parents. "Look Kid, I'm sorry…" He really didn't want to deal with a crying girl. He was never good with crying girls.

"It's fine." She said too quickly. "Besides you didn't know. We've just met a few days ago." She turned around and forced a smile at him.

Dante knew this was all he was getting out of her. "Of course," he smiled cheekily at her.

She raised an eyebrow. In the light it looked almost white. Dante shook his head. It was only his imagination. "Anyway, Mr. Dante, I suggest we get back to work."

"It's Dante."

"Of course, Mr. Dante."

The slayer could already tell it was the start of a beautiful partnership.

* * *

Late morning Nero had dozed off on the couch, belly was full of food and no work today. Kyrie had gone out for something or other and would be back later. There was nothing to do till then.

Unbidden, he laid his head down on the couch and slowly his eyes began to close, and he was sleeping. Arms tucked tightly against his toned chest. Peacefully, his chest rose up and down as his breath evened out.

The mansion was the same one as his dream.

Nero was sure of it, but it was different somehow.

It seemed that a malicious type of darkness clung to the corners and reached out to kill the light with weak tendrils.

Nero stepped forward into the foyer. It was lavishly decorated, rich reds, blues, and purples. The whole place vaguely reminded him of Fortuna Castle, only smaller.

Shivering at the coldness, he took more steps forward.

_"Brother!" _

Senses on full alert, the slayer glanced around. Nothing, there was nothing. Nothing around,

_"Big brother!" _A transparent shade ran out into the front room. It was a size of a small child and its voice was high and slightly feminine.

Nero watched as the shade ran around looking for its brother. It didn't seem to notice him. Instead it yelled and looked everywhere.

_"Shush Child!" _Nero could clearly see the woman at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips, and wearing a beautiful dress that clung to her body.

She stepped off the stairs and crossed the room where the child stood frozen in place. _"Stop making so much noise. Big brother,"_ She seemed to be mocking the child as she spoke, _"is studying." _

The child nodded her head. _"Ye-yes Mother." _Her eyes stayed glued to the ground, never looking into the woman's eyes.

She scoffed. _"Filthy child, I'm not your mother. Don't you dare call me mother again!"_ She shrank so she was eye to eye with her. Her voice was so low that Nero strained to hear her. A ghostly pale hand dug its hand into the girl's hair and pulled.

_"Aria, what are you doing?"_ A shadow of a man stood on the staircase, next to him was another featureless child shade, and another woman.

Aria patted the girl's head. Her hand gentle and caring, _"Lea was wondering where everybody was. Shush no need to cry, dear. Mama's here." _Her voice was slick and sweet like honey.

Lea looked at the woman to the man. It seemed that she tried to convey something to him, but after a while she nodded and her small hand reached out and clung to the woman's dress. _"Yes, Papa, Mama's right." _

The man turned and walked up the stairs, the child and the woman following him, the woman almost reluctantly and regretfully. But after a few seconds she left, leaving Aria alone with Lea. Nero shivered as the scene faded and he was suddenly in the white room he was once in with Noel.

* * *

It was cold. Hair rose on the back of Kyrie's neck and arms. She shivered as the wind picked up. On the very edge of her conscious, she felt that something was…off.

Her pulse beat uncomfortably, and she began to quicken her pace.

I shouldn't have come here. The thought bounced repeatedly around in her head.

But she couldn't resist.

She heard Nero talking in his sleep. He spoke something about Noel. Kyrie naturally assumed it was about the old grave overlooking the ocean. Maybe the answers to his nightmares could be the mystery that was Miss Noel.

The maid whom committed suicide, and because of not wanting to be bothered by such trivial means the Lady of the house paid for a quick funeral. So quick that she didn't even allow Sanctus to say a prayer for the maid. The young Kyrie had overheard from Credo that the priest was angered that the woman had dared defied the Savior's Word, and the chance to try and save this poor woman's soul from Hell.

Since all life was valuable and precious. Suicide was the coward's way out and a terrible sin.

It wasn't surprising at all when rumors started about the grave being haunted the woman's spirit.

Horrible rumors that spoke of a woman wearing a white dress, crying blood and convincing pure young men and women to join her fate. They ran so rampant that even the adults had believed in the stories.

But Credo had never taken any truth in the rumors. In fact, Kyrie remembered quite a few times where she would find him voicing his thoughts out loud to the marble grave.

At first she thought him mad. What happens if the spirit decides to come out and kill him?

Then she asked him why he visited the grave.

Kyrie remembers that he had smiled at her and put his warm hand on her head, and said, "Don't worry, I'm just keeping an old soul company."

She never got what he meant by that.

Shaking her head, she noticed the hunched over figure. Dirty white hair hung limply around his face. A torn navy traveling cloak hung limply over his gaunt body. The man swayed back and forth in an unseen breeze. Kyrie blinked. "Excuse me sir, but are you okay?" The old man turned around. The singer had to hold back a gasped of shock.

"Dante?" She asked of her own accorded.

The man's hollow blue eyes stared into her hazel, his lips twitched slightly into a smirk. "It seems you've mistaken me for somebody else."

Kyrie shivered at the look in his eyes, she didn't like where this was going to go one bit.

* * *

The plants in the room were beginning to wilt, and a kind of darkness echoed throughout. Nero felt naked and exposed as a shadow took shape into a deformed woman.

Framed by long silky auburn tresses, was a face covered with a patchwork of thin white scars. All of them looked like they were once deep cuts. Her shoulders were slumped and her spine curved gently upwards. Her hands were covered with calluses, some were scabbed over and yellow, others were bleeding and infected. At the end of her long bleeding yet elegant fingers, were longed hooked claws. Her hair was a long lackluster auburn. Her legs were knobby and twitched with effort to stay standing. Swollen ankles and feet helped little.

She smiled at him, and Nero noticed that her hazel eyes glittered beautifully in happiness. "My precious Nero," Her voice was a rich soprano, and rang with aristocrat grace.

It caught the demon slayer off guard. He never seen such a scary and off balanced person…thing…monster? He wasn't really sure what to call her…it.

Swallowing, Nero gained his a fragment of his courage. "Who are you?"

Cracked and peeling lips frowned. "Don't you remember Nero? Don't you remember me?" A deep sense of unease sunk into him. The voice he could place someplace in the past, but otherwise he had nothing.

The teen shook his head. The frown grew deeper and those beautifully out of place eyes blazed. "I see, no wonder the connections hadn't been working." She muttered. "I know they wouldn't with her, but I thought with Nero…" She trailed off then noticing he was there, she tried to straighten her curved back. "Don't worry." She walked closer, almost predatory, but despite her swollen feet and wobbly legs, she had the grace of a lady.

Nero stood frozen, in what either could be called a trance or fear. The woman stood in front of him now. Her clawed hand lay on his cheek. Infected blood dripped slowly down his check, tickling it. "I'll be home soon Nero."

And in a bout to childish glee she spun around in small circle and into the shadows, _"Then we can be a family again."_

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Dante." Lea smirked as an annoyed look crossed his face.

The exhausted demon slayer glared playfully at the kid. "Yeah, yeah, just get the hell out of my office." He spoke closing his eyes for a well-deserved nap.

The door shut thudded gently shut.

Silence, how he enjoyed of what little of it he had. And after a hard day's work. Dante deserved it. Breathing deeply, he was just on the edge of sleep.

When that damned door burst open.

"Dante! What are you doing still sleeping? It's almost noon." The annoying childish voice that was Patty echoed within his eardrums.

Dante pretended to be asleep. Maybe if he stayed like this long enough she'd go away.

"Dante! This place is a mess again! How come every time I come here it's a total pigsty?" Dante popped an eye open and saw her hands on her hips. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the gloomy atmosphere of the office. The pastel green dress seemed to give off its on light.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Dante picked up a folder on his desk that was forgotten by Lea.

"Well I can't exactly leave this place like it is. What would the customers think?" Dante ignored her in favor of scanning the contents of the folder.

The file was obviously her personal notes. Each page was painstakingly labeled and numbered. Sub-categories were written in orange pen. The curved letters were printed across the page for easier reading.

"Dante, listening to me?"

"Nope," His eyes skimmed the page, trying to pick out key phrases or words.

Flipping the page, several pictures were haphazardly clipped along the top and bottom of the page. Words were scrawled along the white edges. One caught his eye. Well, he thought, this could get interesting.

* * *

Six flights, down the hall, and the last door on the left. The teen slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. The door gave way into her dusty apartment.

Lea threw her keys on the table. They made a loud clack as they landed on a few forgotten plates. A few steps in she noticed the answering machine blinking.

Sighing, she pressed the red number.

_First message sent today at 8:55 A.M._

_"Lea this is Ms. Johnson, about your academic-"_

_Message deleted._

_Next message sent today at 9:15 A.M._

_"Hey Lea, I know you're not home, but if you could call me back before you-"_

_Message deleted._

_Next message sent today at 10:47 A.M._

_"Lea, this is Sam call me back. I have some important-"_

_Message deleted. _

_Next message sent today at 12:50 P.M._

_"Hey kid, it's Dante. You left a file at the shop, and judging from what I'm reading there's something you've haven't told me. Call me back, bye." _

_Message deleted._

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: As always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavensblackcat: Sorry for the late update, I'm getting writer's block, and I've been busy since summer vacation started. It's a bit shorter than I wanted it. So I hope you'll enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_  
_Does it sting_  
_When you feel what I bring_  
_And you wish that you had me to hold_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5_

**Chapter five: Harder to Breathe**

On the third day, Dante knew that something was wrong. Maybe it was because Lea hadn't contacted him, or the old man had called and said that he'd been fired from the case.

Or maybe it was the call from a frantic Nero, begging him to help him find his beloved Kyrie.

_Or all the above_, Dante thought. Sighing, he planted his feet on the floor and stood up. The demon slayer gathered his guns, sword, and coat before walking out the door.

* * *

Nero paced the boardwalk. Normally he would enjoy the cool breeze, but right now he couldn't think.

Thoughts kept returning to Kyrie, to his dreams, which were getting steadily worse by night, and-

"When is Dante getting here?" He mumbled angrily.

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Dante strolled up to Nero, a big stupid grin on his face. "Did somebody forget to take their nap today?" He teased.

"Shut up." Nero glared at him.

Dante put his arm over Nero's shoulders and leaned on him. "You know I'm just joking around kid. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't worried about Kyrie too."

Truth be told, Dante felt that the answers to his questions would be answered if he came to Fortuna. He was close to something. A secret that made Lea run away. Dante flashed Nero his best smile and Nero shrugged him off.

"Whatever, let's go." The kid turned on his heel and walked away from the docks.

"Lead the way, Kid." Dante teased.

* * *

A cold chill ran up Kyrie spine. It's been three days since she saw Nero. _He'd must be really worried by now_, she thought. That man, _Vergil,_ had taken her captive and locked her into a room in Fortuna Castle.

Now she was stuck in the cold forbidding place. Kyrie hadn't been felt this useless since she was captured with by Agnus.

The young woman placed cold hands on her arms and leaned against the window. Something felt wrong, a small foreboding in the back of her mind. _Nero. _If she really tried she could see the outline of their home. A place that they built up from rubble and took loving care to make it work.

Kyrie felt heartsick. She didn't know what Vergil wanted. But it was only a matter of time before she found out. And she feared the worst.

The door opened and in walked Vergil.

* * *

"That really hurt." Lea leaned up against the tombstone, a shaking hand rested on her stomach. Blood mixed with spittle flowed down the side of her lips.

The doll stared at her. Unblinking green eyes watched crimson blood flow past pale fingers.

"You know not many people can sneak up on me. I'm surprised you did." The teen coughed up blood.

It grinned at her, and tilted its head to the side. Reaching its claws towards Lea, the doll lunged in for the kill.

Lea rolled to the side and let it destroy the tombstone. She smiled. "Miss me, miss me." She sang tauntingly.

The doll stared at her curiously, before tugging at its claws. The four black claws were buried up to the hand in graveyard soil.

Not bothering with a witty comment, that she was sure the doll wouldn't get, Lea got up from the ground and retreated.

* * *

Vergil felt like a predator stalking his prey. The way the young woman watched him, eyes wary and distrusting.

He set the tray of food on the night stand. "If you're hungry, I've prepared a meal." He spoke coolly, watching her face shift from mistrust to surprise.

"Thank you." Vergil almost didn't hear her. He was surprised that the young woman was polite to her captor. It made for a nice change of pace.

"You're welcome." He said, blue eyes glinting in amusement.

_This was going to be quite fun._

* * *

Something wasn't right. Maybe it was the way the wind blew, or the dark aura that hung around the place. Maybe it was the blood on the ground, the smashed tombstones, or Nero's dumbstruck look. Whatever it was, something definitely wasn't right here.

Dante took one look and strode right into the cemetery with Nero hot on his heels.

"What happened here?" Nero asked, pale fingers touching bloody grass.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kid." Dante replied. _Was that a trail?_ Experienced eyes followed a small bloody trail. It seemed to lead out of the cemetery. Not bothering to tell the kid, Dante began to slowly follow the path.

"Old man," Nero shouted jogging to catch up to his elder. The elder slayer waved his hand. The blood led to bushes at the far end.

Signaling Nero to come closer, Dante quickly and quietly stepped towards the bushes. Dante could feel Nero's breath on the back of his neck.

Hot, sticky, and distracting but something was hiding in the bushes, and he'd be damned if it was a demon and it ambushed him.

Drawing Ivory, Dante pushed back branches. He heard a small choked gasped.

Dante lips formed a slight frown. Curled up back behind the bushes, dirty, bloody, and obviously in pain, was Lea.

One blue eye gazed up at him, before it squeezed shut. Dante pitched forward, dropping Ivory, and caught her.

* * *

_Fire, _it wanted to consume her. Eat her up. Swallow her up like the big bad wolf. _It hurts so bad._

Then came the pain. Tiny pinpricks that started at her stomach, walked up and down her spine, and decided to stay at her right eye.

_Shallow breaths, breathe. _

Something was on her chest, constricting her lungs. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She was dreaming. It was defiantly that dream again. _The flames, the heat, pain, fire. _

_"My dear Lea, what's wrong? You're bleeding." _That voice, o_h God. No._

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: Hope you'd enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**H.B.C: So...I have no excuses, except that my best friend's boyfriend has challenged me to a Pokemon battle. And I am determined to win. But that was last week and I have three days left to prepare. The rivalry between us has been going on for a while. This week it's Pokemon, a few weeks ago it was chess, months before that it was Yu-gi-oh, and after that it was Call of Duty...I've lost to him at all the challenges except one Yu-gi-oh match. **

**So I'm determined to wipe the floor with this so called Pokemon master! It's going to be awesome. **

**And that my friends is my mildly amusing background story to distract you as to why I'm not updating. **

**So...Onto the story!**

* * *

_**But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line**_

_**-A Team, Ed Sheeran**_

**Chapter 6 **

The baby was crying.

Aria could hear it awaken her maternal instinct. Virgil turned in his sleep next to her.

The noblewoman lay in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and checking on her youngest child.

Down the hallway, a right then two lefts, and the nursery was right next to the sunroom. The moon provided a little light, but memory let her move through the room without tripping.

Aria picked up baby Lea, and softly cooed. She loved her daughter more than anything, and she feared what would happen if she inherited her father's powers like Nero did.

She stopped crying and reached a pudgy hand up to tug at her mother's hair. Long elegant fingers reached up and touched the baby's hand.

"Oh, Aria," The voice sounded surprised, and the nanny, Noel, stepped into the room. Her long white night gown made her seem like a dream. "I would have gotten her."

"It's fine." She snapped. Aria always made her distaste of Noel known. That woman was hired by her father. Aria hated them. They always belittled her decisions.

But she had made a deal with a demon, they told her, and the proof of just how low she had sunk was hidden somewhere inside her babies. Aria's looked into the soft blue of Lea's eyes. How could anything so innocent turn into something so horrible?

* * *

Lea dreamed. It seemed that she flew in and out of unconscious like a bird. One minute she heard the pleas of a young man. Then she heard what sounded like Dante. And Lastly, Aria it seemed that she couldn't discern the difference between awake and dreaming.

On lucid memory involved her screaming and tearing at blankets and bandages as strong hands held her down. Another was of a deep voice talking gently to her under his breath.

Aria seemed to seep through the cracks of her memories. Suppressed memories she hadn't dared thought about in years. Some completely wonderful memories of the perfect loving mother, like the time when she was four and sick, and Aria had stayed up all night with her and soothe her fever, or another time when Father and Nero were up in the study, so Aria had taken Lea up to the cliff that overlooks the ocean near their home.

Lea remembers the feel of the sea on her face, and how Aria told her stories of lost loves and fairytales. Some were so tragic that she couldn't help but tear up, but some were so beautiful and happy that Lea just remembers smiling up at Mommy and asking if her life was going to be some beautiful fairytale. Her mother had just smiled and laughed and told her that _"Yes, yes, of course it will. Life will be a beautiful fairytale filled with happiness, all of it for you." _

It was a lie through, because soon after that her mother changed. No longer was she the woman who would go to the edge and beyond for her. Now it was small slaps and pushes when her father wasn't watching. She yelled her and would scream for Noel to take the _"filthy child away."_

Nero was her only child now, the one that she would love indefinitely. Noel took the place of her mother. Noel showered her with the love and attention that she severely needed. Lea could only guess if Virgil knew what was going on between his youngest daughter, his wife, and his nanny, but he never made any mention of it otherwise.

Every now and then he would call Lea over to sit with him. It seemed like he would inspect her for new bruises or cuts, sometimes he would point and ask about a particularly bad looking one. She lied and said _"I fell down the garden stairs, Daddy."_ He'd then tell her to be more careful and to go play outside with her brother. Virgil never once suspected otherwise. Lea was all alone.

But then again she has always been alone, at least, on some level.

* * *

Dante rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. Lea stirred in her sleep, but didn't awaken. It had been a rough couple of days, but he was finally figuring out the pieces of this twisted little puzzle that Virgil had left him. Dante was so going to kick his ass next time the hunter saw him. He was getting too old for this shit.

It was obvious, now without that blonde wig, that Lea had Sparta's blood. She was still in that in between stage of human and demon. The human blood was way stronger than her demon part and holding whatever powers she has at bay.

That thing…_Aria_ was desperate to get Lea back from "Virgil's" clutches. Even though in the past couple days, he told the hybrid repeatedly that he was _Dante,_ not _Virgil._

"You know," He stares down at the unconscious girl. Even now he can feel the demon underneath her skin panicking and weakly repairing wounds, "you're a pain in the ass just like your father." The hunter has gone soft, because he pushes her hair off her sweaty forehead, revealing her damaged eye.

Dante sighs, and wishes that Sparta's blood wasn't cursed and somebody in their bloodline had, at least, some happiness.

Lea's eyes flutter open. The hunter finds himself staring at one blue eye and a black hole. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Lea." Dante says pushing her down onto the mattress as she tries to get up. He looks at her face, and could already see her wondering if she can fight her way out of here, but Nero appears in the doorway. "Dante?" He says wondering what the old man was up to.

The girl goes white. Her breathing speeds up, and she leans up onto her elbows to get a better look.

Dante smiles might as well get it out of the way. "Nero, Lea, Lea, Nero," He speaks pushing her back down again. "Now Nero," He gestures to the chair he just vacated, and the kid sits.

The pair looks a lot alike, and really Dante should have figured out who Lea was earlier, but he takes things as they go along. "Lea has a story to tell us."

* * *

**H.B.C: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HBC: I'm ALIVE! I hope everyone had a wonderful time during the holidays! I'm sorry that I didn't update. I was distracted. I have a tumblr now! I'm moving on up! If you feel the need to, look me up! In other words, follow me please I'm desperate to meet new followers! Message me for my URL! **

**Anyway, as always happy reading and please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Blackbird**

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arrive_

Lea fought through the sea of memories. Picking out the ones that were important, nit-picking at the ones that were sensitive, and avoiding the ones that were not needed to be said ever. Dante and Nero listened intently, and quietly; Dante only speaking up when he wanted her to go into more detail, and Nero looked so lost throughout the whole thing.

When Lea finished, she took a deep breath and refused to look either of them in the eye. Nero was the first to speak. "Did-did that really happen?"

She nodded refusing to speak.

Dante's heart hurt. He was getting far too old to deal with this kind of teen angst crap. Hell, he couldn't even deal with Verge when he was like that. The old man stood up and ruffled the girl's hair. She looked at him cross.

He paid her no mind as he headed towards the door.

"Old man, where are you going?" Nero stood up from his chair, panicked. He didn't want to be left alone with Lea. His senses were telling him about the demon that was inside her, trying to force its way out. His brain was alarmed at the thought of having a sister. She had all the memories that he didn't. She knew almost everything about him.

Dread filled his heart. He took another look at her small figure resting on the bed in the guest room. Her breathing stuttering and seemed forced. He wanted to stay with her, but he couldn't. Nero could ask her more, he could learn all about his life before he came to Fortuna, before Kyrie. His heart skipped a beat. He had to find her.

Nero took another look at the teenager lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed but he could still tell that she was awake. Nero swept out of the room. His loyalty lied with Kyrie, and he would do anything to find her. She was the only constant in his life. They built each other back up from the aftermath of Sanctus and her brother. He owed nothing to Lea.

* * *

"It seems you have a rescuer." Virgil quirked his lips as he turned his head from the window to watch the girl. He watched her expression flicker from introspective to hopeful. "You didn't tell me that you were such good friends with my brother."

Surprise, then worry, then back to hopeful. It was amusing to watch this human girl's range of emotions.

"Nonetheless, this doesn't put a damper on my plans." He stalked from the window to the door. "I will have my sword back from that useless half-demon boyfriend of yours."

Virgil didn't wince as he felt the stabbing pain in his heart. He was supposed to be the pompous, evil, sophisticated twin. It did him no good to have feelings. He placed his hand on the ancient doorknob and turned it

"Mister Virgil," Kyrie's voice was small but gentle. He paused at the open doorway. "Is your heart really in this plan of yours?"

Virgil took a breath. He wanted to answer her, to cement his place as an evil demon in her heart. He couldn't. She was practically family, if her sent was anything to go by. She smelled so much of Nero, reminded him so much of Aria.

"Hey Virgil! Why don't you come out and play?" Dante saved him replying. He schooled features back.

He shut the door with a smirk. "Come and find me, Brother!" He called. The halls sent his reply echoing throughout the building, just as it did with Dante's.

* * *

Fortuna castle was lacking the distinctly evil aura, it was nice. There were still some demons around, but they were weak and easily dealt with. Some of the easiest that Nero has had the pleasure of dealing with in a long time.

He quickly advanced through the castle.

"Is that all you got Verge?" Dante's voice was mocking. There was a clash of swords.

"It seems to me that age has slowed you, Dante." That voice resounded within Nero's head. It reminded him of something. He couldn't place it, but it was there. He stayed hidden in the shadows of the large doorway, watching them fight.

It was beautiful and terrible at the same time. They were fast and amazingly precise. They met blow for blow, swords singing and dancing under their masters.

Dante let out a loud laugh and separated from his opponent. The man backed away to the other side of the room. "It's good to see you again." They looked like they were enjoying the fight. Neither of them had broken a sweat.

Nero's eyes widened. He looked so much like Dante. They were the same, yet different.

A sharp his echoed behind Nero, as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

_"My child…"_

* * *

Aria curled her fingers around Nero's tiny fist. She cooed at him from his place in his crib.

"He's growing fast." She heard Virgil shuffling in the doorway. She turned and smiled at him. These past few months have been slowly growing into domestic bliss. She couldn't believe that all this was hers to have to cherish.

"He'll be looking like you before long." Virgil joined her besides the crib. He reached down and picked him up. The baby smiled and made a delighted sound.

"I suppose so." He poked the baby's nose. His tiny arm's reached up and grabbed hold of his father's finger. The baby tugged it towards his mouth. Virgil gently pulled it back, not out of baby Nero's grasp, but just enough to make a small game of tug-o-war with him. Nero would be teething soon.

"Have you spoken to your father lately?" The question was innocent enough, but it made Aria's beautiful face scowl.

"I told him the good news, and he asked when the abortion would be." She placed her hands unconsciously on her stomach.

"I'm sorry." He shifted his hold on the babe. His features softened as he turned to look towards his new bride.

"It's fine. I knew he wouldn't understand." She hugged him from behind. "It doesn't matter. I have this." Aria nuzzled her face into his back. "It'll be all of ever need."

Virgil couldn't hide his smile as he turned around to face her. "Agreed," He bent down and kissed her. They broke apart only when Nero grabbed a piece of Aria's long hair and tugged it into his mouth. The newlyweds laughed, all was good.

* * *

Virgil twisted back as he avoided Dante. The thing before him hissed, and charged towards the boy. The boy was holding an injured arm. Virgil had only time to look at it, before that thing had charged at him. Dante held it up but ended up being pushed back.

"What is that thing?" He locked eyes with it, those beautiful hazel eyes that once promised him a lifetime of happiness.

"Her name was Aria." Dante looked as Virgil's eyes flashed with anger. He felt his anger rise, along with his inner demon.

_"Child…" _It hissed and ran towards Nero.

Virgil blocked her path. "Hello Aria dear, it's good to see you again." The thing screamed and pounced.

* * *

Lea paused to breathe. Her wounds were better. She was always a fast healer. Lea gasped as her inner demon jolted and fought. She leaned against the bridge railing. "You lied to me."

"It was all to protect you." Her grandfather watched her, a fond smile on his face. A helicopter circling above head, providing a quick escape, if he had any need.

"How does lying to me, protect me?" She placed a hand against her bandaged side. "Aria was never the enemy!"

His smile darkened. "All good things must come to an end child."

"This was never a good thing." She tried to straighten, but couldn't.

"You're missing the whole point here, child."

"There was never any point to begin with! You played with me! With Dante! With Nero! And who knows how many others!" She coughed and gasped. "I will end you."

The old man had the audacity to laugh. "You? A halfing, who can't even access her demonic blood? I suppose you want your eye back too."

Lea spluttered. Gramps laughed, his hand signaling for the helicopter to come down. "I'll see you soon."

The rope ladder came down, and he pulled himself up on it. The helicopter rose up and disappeared.

"Possessing a demon's eye is a dangerous thing." Lea turned around and stiffened. She flinched as the pain coursed through her body.

"Can I help you?" She snarled at the two women that approached her.

They smiled. "I don't suppose that you can tell us were one Dante son of Sparta is?" The blonde one said.

"I have an inkling. Why?"

"He owes me some money. I came to collect." The black haired one looked amused at the situation.

"Then don't let me stop you."

They shared a look and then laughed. They passed her. Lea tried not to breathe a sigh of relief.

The blonde one paused. "Are you coming?"

"What?"

She grinned and rushed forwards to grab Lea's arm. "Come on. We girls have to stick together."

"Excuse me!" Lea tugged at her stern grip. "Let me go!"

"Don't be so stubborn. It looks like you need all the help you can get."

"Who are you?"

Lea and the blonde locked eyes for a moment before the blonde one said ever so softly, "a friend."

* * *

**HBC: It's been so long! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
